Episode 061
Karen suspects that it is Meg who is influencing Greg to stay away from Wentworth. Meanwhile, Greg is proving her wrong and visiting Erica to tell her he's prepared to return to work at the prison for two days a week. Lizzie warns Doreen not to get too chummy with Toni, as Bea will be out of solitary soon. Vera lets Bea out of solitary and warns her there have been a few changes while she's been away. Greg phones Karen using the number Angela gave him, but Karen hangs up on him. Vera takes Bea from the Governor's office straight to the laundry and introduces her to Toni. Everyone is surprised when Bea appears to defer to Toni and makes no attempt to take over again. Angela and Karen inspect possible premises for the halfway house. Toni is displeased by her solicitor's news that Sean wants to deal with Glenys by buying her off: she says she wants her killed. Bea begins to show annoyance when Toni treats Doreen like her servant. Angela is inspired by a remark of Karen's to try to get Erica to be on the committee for the halfway house. Erica interviews Doreen about her forthcoming parole: she admits there is nowhere for her to go when she is released. Karen rings Greg up to apologise and they agree on a dinner date. Meg visits Mum and a heavily pregnant Judith-Anne, and finds that Mum's health is deteriorating. She suggests that Mum should visit Greg's surgery. Mr Douglas arrives at Wentworth in a chauffeur driven limousine : ironically the Head of Department seems to be the only person ever to observe the "PLEASE RING AND WAIT" sign . Erica explains her reasons for resigning with reference to the favours given to Toni McNally. Greg and Karen go for dinner ina an expensive restaurant. Erica tells Meg later that she's agreed to take three weeks' leave to reconsider her decision to resign. Meg is surprised to learn from Erica that Greg has returned to work at Wentworth. Greg tries to hint to Karen that she shouldn't get too dependant on Angela, but can't tell her the reason for his concern. Toni makes peace with Bea and clinches her argument by pointing out how much it would irritate Vera to have them working together. When karen reports greg's comments, Angela's friend Tina is about to spill the beans about Angela's sexuality but Angela stops her and tells Karen herself that she's "a homosexual... a lesbian, if you like". Doreen and Martha are both as annoyed as Vera was supposed to be that Toni and Bea seem to be working together. Meg greets Greg frostily when she bumps into him in the corridor at Wentworth and bitterly asks him how Karen is. Glenys at last notices she's being followed and tries to sneak down the back stairs but just ends up walking straight into the arms of the two men following her , who have now had their instructions. Mum arrives home coughing and spluttering with a huge bag of shopping after working overtime to provide for Judith-Anne and the baby. The two hit men drive Glenys to a wood at night. Previous Episode Episode 060 Next Episode Episode 062 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Season